An Angel Under The Wings Of Insanity
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Misawa Daichi is on a quest to save Manjoume Jun,a boy lost in his illusions, but no one knows why.AU!Shounen ai!maybe rape and incest.OOC.DaichiXjun,JuudaiXSho,RyoXFubuki,AsukaXOFC and some ShoujiXOFC
1. The Meeting

**Pili-Chan: yay! me again! this tim with an AU! **

**Chibi Pili: There are a few OC in this story**

**Pili-Chan: there's Izumi Shibamora, Asuka's girlfriend, Misaki Urashima, Jun's friend, and Misaki's older sister Sumiko, who will be Shouji's girlfrind (and later on his wifeXD)**

**Chibi Pili: Thank you Zohar-Chan and 'Nee-Chan. to Zohar for making Misaki with me and to 'Nee-chan for doing Izumi with me and helping with the story!**

**Yami: Some warnings: OOC because of Jun and maybe incest and rape**

**Accidia: and about Jun's mental problem, it's actually a bit of Schizophrenia , a bit of Delirium and a bit of Formication** **in the future...**

**Pili-Chan: Anyway! Enjoy! **

* * *

Silence filled the small white room, broken only by the sound of the small black haired boy's hums as he was rocking himself,

Back and forth,

Back and forth,

Back

And

Forth.

"_You're nothing" _a harsh voice called,

The boy covered his ears, humming louder,

"_You're a slut!" _the voice said,

The boy looked up, looking deep into the shadow's blood-like red eyes, closing his eyes tightly as the shadow lifted a black hand, his claws getting closer and closer the boy's neck, then, holding it tightly as burning pain shoot through his body, burning in an unimaginable pain.

The boy's screams filled the room, passing through the white corridor,.

The shadow was choking him, holding him tight with his iron grip, he looked around, seeing three other figures, two were holding him, the other one pulled something, he could see the sharp tip of his enemy's weapon, ready to strike him with deadly force, they were _his _minions, they were _his_ demons, _he_ wanted to kill him, and they were _his_ followers, and if _he_ wanted to kill him, they'll do as their master says.

The boy tried to kick the three figures away from him, hitting one, but soon he felt the sharp tip of the weapon in his neck. He didn't stop, he kept fighting, but soon the white room started to get darker and darker, then, it turned black.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"What happened to your eye?" the brown haired male said as soon as he opened the door to the two females,

"Juudai!" called the blue-haired male that was standing next to him,

"It's OK" the blond female smiled, placing a finger of the bruise "One of my patients kicked me" she said with a smile,

Juudai nodded, knowing how violent Asuka's patients can get,

"Are we going to stand here for a long time?" asked the black haired female,

"Izumi!" called Asuka, looking at her girlfriend,

"What? My legs are killing me" said Izumi,

"No, it's OK, come in" said the blue haired male, letting the two enter.

The four joined the other three males in the living room, all of them, except for Izumi, were childhood friends,

Juudai Yuki, a photographer, and Sho Marufuji, a teacher, were dating for a long time now,

Ryo Marufuji, a detective and Sho's older brother, was dating Fubuki Tenjouin, an agent and Asuka's older brother,

Asuka Tenjouin, a psychiatrist, was dating Izumi Shibamora, a cardiologist, after the two meet in medicine school,

And last one was Daichi Misawa, a scientist, still single.

"So a patient kick my little sister, ha?" said Fubuki,

"Yes, but don't blame the poor boy" she said,

"What happened?" asked Juudai,

"It's nothing, he was hallucinating and probably thought we were going to hurt him, that's all" she explained "So! Anything interesting happened?"

After a few hours, Asuka and Izumi got up "Sorry guys, but we have to go" said Asuka, and after a short goodbye, she left with Izumi.

"Hi, isn't this Asuka's cell phone?" asked Juudai, lifting the small silver phone,

"It is" said Fubuki, looking at his sister's phone "I'll give it to h…"

"I'll give it to her tomorrow" said Daichi "The St. Midoriko's Psychiatric Hospital is close to the labs I work in, so I'll go after work"

Juudai nodded, handing him the cell phone.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Excuse me?" the nurse looked at him,

"Yes?" she asked,

"I'm looking for Asuka, I'm one of her friends, she forgot her cell phone" Daichi said, showing the nurse the small phone,

"She's in the garden" she said, pointing at the two white door's,

"Thank you" he said, walking through the doors into a beautiful garden, looking around he saw Asuka,

"Daichi!" She called with a smile as soon as she saw him,

"Hi" he said, handing her the cell phone "You forgot it" he said,

She smiled "Yes, I was so tired an…"

"Asuka- Sensei!" a voice calld, interrupting Asuka,

The two looked at the younge boy running to them, black spiky hair jumping with every step,

Asuka smiled at the boy "Who are you feeling Jun-Chan?" she asked as the boy stopped,

The boy, Jun, looked at Daichi with big, innocent, childish gray eyes "Who are you?" he asked,

"He's Misawa Daichi, he's a friend of mine" Asuka said,

"Mi…sawa?" he asked, looking at him with childish eyes, then looking at Asuka "They don't like him" he said "But they don't like everything. But I like him" he said "And they said that he's going to hurt me"

"He's not going to hurt you Jun" Asuka said, talking to the teenaged boy like a mother telling her five years old son that monsters aren't real,

Jun nodded "OK" he said, making Asuka smile,

"Good" she said, then she looked around, making sure everything was fine "Oh god" she said as one of the patients was scratching himself "I'll be right back" she said and ran to the patient.

"I'm seventeen! How old are you?" asked Jun, looking again like a child,

"What? I'm twenty one" Daichi said,

"Just like Asuka- Sensei!" he said with a childish smile "Where do you work?"

"I work in a lab, I'm a scientist"

"I want to be a psychiatrist! Just like Asuka- Sensei!"

"_You?" he_ said _"The only thing you're good at is beeing a worthless slut"_

Jun turned around quickly, looking at the big, red eyed shadow with a terrified look, then he turned to face Daichi again quickly and buried his face in the young man's chest "P… please!" he sobbed "D…don't let h…him hurt me! Please!"

Daichi could feel the boy's hot tears staining his shirt "It's OK" he said, hugging the boy "I'm here…no one will hurt you"

Jun looked up to face him, his innocent fray eyes were red from all the tears "R…really?" he asked,

"Really"

Jun turned around to face the spot he looked at earlier and then he looked back at Daichi with a huge smile "You made him go away!"

"Really? He did?" Asuka asked as she approached them,

Jun nodded,

Asuka smiled "Why don't you go play with Misaki-Chan?"

Jun nodded and ran towards a redhead girl but then he stopped, and ran back to then, stopping infront of Daichi "Will you come and visit me again?" he asked,

"Yes" Daichi said with a smile,

"Promise?"

"Promise"

With that the boy ran to the redhead.

"I'm impressed" said Asuka,

"Ha?" Daichi looked at her,

"Usually the only way the comes out from one of his delusions is after we give him anesthetics, but you did it just by talking to him" she smiled "Maybe he has a crush on you" she winked,

Daichi sighed and shook his head "I have to go now, bye"

"Bye"

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

Daichi watched the ceiling as the thoughts were running through his mind,

'He's so cute…'

'_He's seventeen!'_

'His hair is so beautiful and soft…'

'_He's still seventeen!'_

'And his eyes are so innocent, so pretty…'

'He's a mentally ill seventeen years old!' 

'So?'

'Do the math genius! Underage plus mentally ill equals NO! It's a simple equation!' 

'…Oh god… what's happening to me?'

* * *

**Pili-Chan: hope you liked it! R&R!!**


	2. Have You Ever Been In Love?

**Pili-Chan: another chapter! YAY!**

**Chibi Pili: weeeeeeeee!!! and this time you get to meet Misaki AND her older sister Sumiko!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: and before any of you say something about Sumiko, she's going to be one of the major characters to help Daichi finding out about Jun's past.**

**Accidia: Also, I maintained the strong connection that Jun feel's for Asuka,but instead of him having a crush on her, he see's her as a role model or as a mother (or something like that)**

**Chibi Pili: And in this chapter you get to see the Ojama Trio too!**

**Pili-Chan: So! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Misaki-Chan?" the teenaged boy asked his friend,

"Ha?" the redhead girl looked at him "What is it?"

"Have you ever…loved someone?" the boy asked,

"Not really, why?" she asked,

"I…I think I'm in love" the boy said,

"Rally?! Who is it Jun?" the girl asked her best friend looking at him with excitement,

"Well, his name is Daichi, Misawa Daichi, h…"

"I don't think we have a Daichi here" she said in confusion,

"Well, no, he's one of Asuka- Sensei's friends" Jun said, blushing,

"Asuka- Sensei's friend? How old is he?"

"Twenty one"

"Wow! He's like…four years older then us!"

"So? I like him. He's nice and he made _him_ go away"

The girl looked at him in silence "Jun?"

"What?" he asked,

"Will you tell me who's _he _or _him_?" she asked,

Jun only shook his head "_He_'ll kill you and then _he_'ll kill me if I told you, _he_ said I can't tell anyone… I'm sorry Mi-Chan"

She sighed "It's OK…Hi! I forgot to tell you! Guess who's coming to visit us today!"

"Who?"

"Sumiko 'Nee-Chan! She said she'll come after work" she said with a smile,

"I like your sister, she's nice" Jun giggled,

"Ah ha!"

"Let's go inside"

"OK"

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Hi guys" the young redhead woman said with a smile "Who are you two doing?"

"We're OK" said Misaki "Jun-Chan's in love!"

"Misaki!"

"Really?" the older sister said with a smile,

Jun nodded,

"I'm happy for you"

"How are you doing Sumiko 'Nee-Chan?" asked Misaki,

"Well, I'm starting to work in a new office tomorrow" she said with a smile "But that won't interest you guys"

"How do you know?" asked Misaki with a pout,

"Well, it's financial stuff, and last time I checked, you hated math" she said with a smile,

"One of my 'Ni-San's works with financial…stuff" Jun said,

"Well, maybe I'll meet him" Sumiko smiled,

"Maybe…"

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Oh god! I'm late! Late! Late! Late! Late!!!!" the redhead lawyer said to herself as she ran through the big hall "Late! Late! La…" suddenly she bumped someone "Oh god! I'm so so so so sorry!" she said as she picked up her papers,

"It's alright" the person said, helping her,

"Thank you!" she said "I'm so clumsy" she looked up, her own green eyes meeting two gray eyes, somehow familiar,

"It's alright" the stranger said "Do you need help?" he asked,

"Well, I'm starting a new job here an…"

"Urashima Sumiko?" ha asked,

"Y…yeas, that's me" she nodded "Oh god…Am I going to work for you…oh god! This isn't the way I wanted to meet my new boss! Oh god" she mumbled,

"Again, It's alright" he said "I'm Manjoume Shouji"

"Oh! Nice to meet you Man…Manjoume?!" she asked,

"Yes, Manjoume" he said "Is something wrong with that?"

"Wrong? What? Oh no! No! No! No! No! I don't mind it! I mean why should I? It's not a problem! Of course not! It's just that… are you Jun-Chan's brother?" she asked,

Shouji's face suddenly turned serious "You know my bother?" he asked,

"Well, yes, my sister is his friend, she's in the St. Midoriko's Psychiatric Hospital too, she has MPD…I mean Multiple Personality Disorder…or DID…I mean Dissociative Identity Disorder! But it's the same thing…oh god…I'm blabbering again!" she sighed "I'll shut up now"

"It's alright Urashima-Sama" Shouji informed her "Will you follow me please?"

"Of course Manjoume-Sama!" she said, following the older male with a small blush 'Oh god! He's so handsome!! Oh! Bad Sumiko! Bad! He's your boss! And your sister's best friend's older brother! Bad Sumiko! Now think about something else! Oh! Nice flowers…I wonder what flowers I'll have in my wedding…I wonder who'll be my husband…I hope it's Manjoume-Sama…Oh! Bad Sumiko! Bad!'

"Are you alright Urashima-Sama?" asked Shouji,

"W…what? Yes! I'm fine! Just fine" she said with a smile,

"Good, this way please"

The two entered a big room, a wooden desk was placed near a white wall with nothing but a computer on it, a black chair was standing next to it.

"Ano…Manjoume-Sama?" Sumiko said,

"Is something wrong?" he asked her,

"What? Oh no! Nothing's wrong! It's just that…well it's kind of a personal question, so if you don't want to answer it or if it's too personal tell me but…it's just that…well…I go a lot to St. Midoriko's to see Misaki, my sister, and she's always with Jun and… I never saw you there and well…"

"It's a long story" he said quietly "Maybe another time…" and with that he left the room.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Aniki? Is something wrong?" the yellow monster asked,

Jun looked up to face the small monster then shook his head "It's nothing really…it's just that…I miss my 'Ni-San's" he said,

"Oh! Don't worry!" the yellow creature said with a smile "We'll cheer you up!" as soon as he said it, two more monster's appeared, the only friend's he had when he was locked in his white, white room, the Ojama trio, soon the three started dancing, making the teenaged boy giggle,

A knock on the door interfered the trio's dancing act,

"Go to sleep Jun" the nurse's voice said,

"OK" he said and got up from the white floor, then turned to face the trio "Thank you guy's" he said with a smile "But I need to sleep now, if I won't it'll make Asuka- Sensei and the others mad, and then won't let me get out of my room and then I won't see Misawa-Sempai! And I want to see him, so I'll go to sleep and you'll watch me, and if _he_ come's, wake me up, or tell someone, OK?" he told his three friends,

"Yes!" the three called,

Jun nodded "Good night" he said, falling asleep slowly as his vision drowned in the endless pit of whiteness that was his room,slowly turning into the blackness of his sleep.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Hi chibi" Daichi said,

"I'm seventeen!" Jun called, his pale face filled with pink blush,

"I know" Daichi said with a smile.

"You came" Jun said after a moment of silence,

"Of course I did, I promised you, didn't I?"

Jun nodded with a small smile "I don't get a lot of visitors" the boy said "Misaki's 'Nee-Chan come's to visit the two of us, and with you, I have two visitors" Jun said, showing the older male two pale fingers,

"What about your family?" he asked,

Jun looked at him for a moment, then smiled sadly "Mommy is dead, my daddy hate's me and my 'Nii-San's never come to visit me…I think they hate me too…but they used to love me…now they don't…"

Daichi looked at him with eyes full of sadness, unable to understand who can someone hate someone so cute and innocent "Well, I don't hate you" he said with a smile, placing on hand on the boy's soft black hair "I like you"

Jun looked at him with a huge smile, like a child who just got he best toy in the world "Really?" he asked,

"Really"

"I like you too!" the boy called with the same smile,

"Good" Daichi said, laughing slightly.

"Ano…Misawa-San?" asked Jun. Looking at his crush,

"Call me Daichi, Ok Jun-Chan?"

The boy nodded "Daichi-San? Have you ever been in love?" he asked,

'Counting you?' "Yes" he said,

"How do you know you're in love?" Jun asked, looking at him with that sweet innocent face,

"Well, you just do. Why? You're in love?" he asked with a smile,

"I…I think so" Jun said with a blush,

"Well? Who is it?" he asked,

Jun only shook his head "It's a secret" he said, placing one pale finger of his soft, pink lips,

"A secret? Well, OK"

"But…I'll tell you…one day… I promise"

"Ok" he said.

Jun turned his head to his left, blinked a few times and then nodded, mumbling something as if e was talking to someone,

"Is something wrong Jun-Chan?" asked Daichi, making the boy look at him,

"What? No. Nothing's wrong Daichi-San, I just told them who are you" he explained,

"Told who?"

"The Ojama Trio, they're my friends, the Yellow Ojama, Black Ojama and Green Ojama. They help me with _him_ too"

'_Him _again' "Jun? Who's _him_?"

Jun froze "I…I can't tell you" he said "_He_'ll kill you, and I don't want _him_ to kill you! I like you! I won't let _him_ hurt you, but I can't fight _him_! _He_'s too strong" the boy sobbed, holding the sides of his head, shaking it violently,

"It's Ok Jun-Chan" Daichi said, hugging the small boy "It's OK now"

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Hi, Asuka?"

Asuka looked up from her papers "What is it Daichi?" she asked,

"Why's Jun here?" he asked,

Asuka sighed "The truth is that we don't know, his brother's putted him here a few years ago, they said that they didn't know what happened too…"

"Oh…and… do you know who's _him_ or _he_?" asked Daichi,

Asuka shook her head "I can't help you here too…no matter what we do, he won't tell us who's _he_"

Daichi nodded "Something's just wrong here, I can feel it"

"I can feel it too, but…what can we do?"

"Something…anything…we have to help him somehow…"

* * *

**Pili-Chan: Hope you liked it! and that you don't hate SumikoXP I hope she's not a mary sueXP I hate those!b****ut,anyway! R&R!!**


	3. ’Nii San

**Pili-Chan:It's me again! thnx for reviewing everyone!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: Like Accidia said, you'll get to see Jun in a Formication** **seizure this time**

**Chibi Pili: And you get to hear about Misaki's split personality**

**Accidia: Sorry if the chapter is short, I'm just lazyXP**

**Pili-Chan: Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

Darkness filled the long corridor as the teenaged boy was standing there, frozen with fear as the dark shadow approached him,

He started running, moving as fast as he could, he looked back as long, black tentacles were trying to catch him.

He kept running, but soon something grabbed his ankle, sending him to the cold floor. He could feel the tentacles as they grabbed his arms, then his neck, holding him captured in a death grip as they pulled him back to the red-eyed shadow,

The boy screamed, trying to brake free, but with no use.

He felt himself being pulled to the wall, the tentacles were replaced by black claws as the shadow placed one hand on the pale skin of his neck,

The boy sobbed as the shadow used his other hand to hold his hands on the wall above his head.

The sobs got louder as the shadow moved his face close to the boy's face,

Closer and closer as the boy felt the shadow's hot breath on his lips, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping the shadow will go away, but he didn't. He felt the shadow's lips on his own, he felt the burning sense, like fire, moving through his body, his tears fell down, hitting the floor like the drops of the rain,

Then the shadow's hand tightened around his neck, claws digging into the pale skin, making it bleed.

The boy screamed in pain as he struggled against the shadow,

"_He's hallucinating again! Grab him before he hurts himself and call __Tenjouin__ -__Sensei!" _a voice called from afar, then more hands grabbed him, holding him in place as he struggled.

Soon he felt a needle in his neck, sending him into the familiar sea of blackness.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"How's my favorite chibi doing?" Daichi asked with a smile,

"I'm not a chibi!" the childish boy called "My name is Manjoume Jun and I'm…"

"Yes, yes, I know, seventeen" Daichi laugh,

Jun pouted "It's not funny"

"Sorry" Daichi said with a smile,

"It's OK" Jun said with a blush,

"So, how are you doing?" he asked,

"Not so good" Jun said softly "I had a nightmare last night" he said "_He_ was chasing me and then the tentacles grabbed me and _he_ pulled me back and then _he_ tried to…" Jun's voice was lost in a sob as he bit his lip,

"It's OK" Daichi said, hugging the smaller boy, feeling the warmth spreading through his body as the boy sobbed into his chest "Jun-Chan?" he asked softly,

Jun looked up at him, eyes still filled with small crystals-like tears,

"Who's _he_?" the question echoed in the boy's head,

Jun shock his head "I can't tell you! _He_'ll kill you! I don't want you to die! _He_'ll kill you and then _he_'ll kill me! I can't! Can't! can't can't can'tcan'tcan't!" he called,

"Jun!" Daichi called, shaking the boy, making him looked at him again "It's going to be OK. Now one is going to hurt you or me" hje said,

"No! I can't!"

"Jun-Chan…I'm not going to die, I promise, I'll be fine, and I won't let you get hurt"

Jun looked down "You promise?" he whispered,

"Yes, I promise"

"Well…_he_…_he_'s…_he_'s my…" Jun looked up, his expression changing into a horrified look as he saw Daichi's face. The older male's eye's and mouth were bleeding, cuts and bruises covered his face, the male's heart was missing, instead there was a dark, bleeding hole, maggots fell down from holes, cuts and bruises,

Jun sent a shaking finger to the other males face,

Suddenly maggots fell on his arms, they found some cuts he had, opening the wound they crawled under his skin, "N…no!" he called and started scratching violently the pale skin "Get out! Get out! Get out! GETOUT!" he called,

"Jun!" Daichi called, trying to make the boy stop the scratching,

"N..No! I have to take them out!" Called Jun, tears in his eye "They're hurting me!" he screamed "Take them OUT!" he called "AHHH!" the painful scream filled the room, Asuka soon entered the room, putting a needle into the boy nack,

"I…have to…take them…out" mumbled Jun as he slowed down, finally falling on Daichi's chest, asleep.

Daichi hugged the boy "He almost told me who _he _is" he said silently,

Asuka looked at him with a small smile "Maybe in the futer we'll be luckier, but now I have to take him to his room, I'll just call one of th…"

"I'll do it" said Daichi, picking up the sleeping boy "Just show me the way"

Asuka nodded and led him to the boy's room.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Manjoume-Sama!" Sumiko called, running to her boss, tripping on her own foot as she did so, sending her falling on the male's chest,

houji looked down as Sumiko looked up at him, the two blushing "A…are you O…OK?" he asked, looking to the side,

"H…hai!" She called and stepped away from him "I…I just wanted t…to talk to you!" she said nervously "Amm…I meet Jun yesterday…ammm…h…he miss's you two" she said, looking at the floor "I know it's none of my business but…maybe you should visit him…it's hard enough for him with all the illusions and all…and maybe you'll find out who _he_ is" she said "No one knows who _he_ is…well, no one except Jun but that doesn't count…someone else should find out who _he _is…I wonder who _he _really is…I mean who doesn't? do you know who is it? Someone? Jun always talk about _him_ but still no one know who _he_ is…wait… I already said that…I always forget I said things, like that time I told someone that my sister's split personality's name is Magdalena…yes, Magdalena! She's sure she's a nun or something, she always talk about holy…things… weired holy thing like…ummmm….I don't know…but holy things!"

"Urashima-Sama…" Shouji said,

"Ha? What is i… Oh god! I'm blabbering again!" she called "I'm sorry, It's just that…well…like I said, Jun misses he's brothers" she said, looking into his eyes "It's not my place to say it but…he needs you… it's hard for him, and maybe you'll be able to find out who _he_ is" she looked down "I sorry…I'll go back to my of…"

Shouji looked at the red head as she talked "Urashima-Sama" he said, making her look uo at him "Thank you" he said with a small smile "I'll talk to Chousaku…we'll try to vuisit him soon"

Sukiko smiled "Hai!" she called, smiling at him "He'll be soooooo happy!" she called, and skipped back to her office, tripping on her foot again on the way "I'm OK!" she called dizzily,

Shouji shock his haed, walking to her, helping her get up "Be careful" he said,

She looked at him, his gray eyes meeting her green ones, blush filled the two adults faces as she nodded slowly, feeling Shouji's breath on her pink lips "I…I'll t…try" she said "I…I'll go to my office n…now"

Shouji nodded numbly, letting go of the redhead's arm as she turned around and went to her office,

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" a voice said,

Shouji looked around, meeting his older brother's eyes 'She's not my girlfriend, she work's for me" he said firmly,

"A secretary?" he asked, rising an eyebrow in amusement,

"A lawyer"

"Oh" Chousaku smiled, making Shouji roll his eyes.

"Hi,Chousaku?" Shouji asked,

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should visit Jun" he said, looking away,

"Jun? What brought that up?"

"I don't know it's just that…he's our little brother and we haven't seen him since we put him there" he said,

"I guess it won't hurt" Chousaku said quietly.

_**AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity AnAngelUnderTheWingsOfInsanity**_

"Jun-Chan you have guests" Asuka said as she opened the door,

Jun and the Ojama Trio looked at her "Guests?" he asked,

She only smiled, leading the boy to the meeting room where the patients meet they're Guests,

"Who do you think it is?" asked the Yellow Ojama,

"Sumiko?" Asked The Black Ojama,

"Maybe Daichi?" Asked the Green Ojama,

"Asuka-Sensei said Guests, not Guest" Jun said quietly to the trio,

"Then maybe…" the Yellow Ojama didn't finish,

Jun's eyes were wild, slowly filling with tears "'N…'Nii-San…" he whispered, then ran to the two older males, crying into his brothers chest as they hugged theyr brother's small body,

"It's OK Jun…"

"Everything is OK now…"

* * *

**Pili-Chan:Yay! Shouji and Chosaku are visiting Jun! more of the visit in the next chapter!**

**Yami Pili-Chan:Well now you'll review this story and I'll go bring my axe in case you don't**

**Pili-Chan;...Just R&R!!!**

**Chibi Pili: We'll give you Coockies!**


End file.
